Times of change
by kutory
Summary: Metabee and co. are trapped in a dream and they find themselves caught in a war between magic and machines. *chapter 6 is up* FFX/Medabots crossover, don't need to know anything about FFX to understand though.
1. Chapter 1

Times of Change - Chapter 1

  
  
Author's notes:   
1.I DO NOT OWN MEDABOTS! OR FFX for that matter. Please don't sue. thx.   
2. Please Review!   
  
~*~   
  
"Metabee! Wake up! Why won't you listen to me?!"   
  
Ikki dropped to his knees in the sidelines. It was useless, no matter how much he shouted, Metabee stayed still. The same thing was happening to Warbandit.   
  
Dr. Metaevil laughed, "It is useless! All the medabots are in a state of dream. They won't be waking up!"   
  
Ikki got up. He slowly made his way to Metabee and punched him, "WAKE UP! YOU STUPID PIECE OF JUNK!" Metabee didn't move.   
  
~*~   
  
Metabee opened his eyes, "Where am I?" He looked around. Brass, Neutranurse, Sumilidon and Warbandit were also there, knocked out. He looked up. The sky was blue. It was a beautiful day. He tried to remember how he got here. His memory was blurry. He couldn't remember anything.   
  
"Metabee...?"   
  
Metabee turned at the sound of his name. It was Brass. She had woken up and the others were also coming to. She looked around, "Where are we? What happened? I don't remember anything..." Metabee shrugged, "I don't know." Sumilidon got up and pointed a dark dot on the horizon, "Look, I can see something over there. Maybe we'll find some answers there." Metabee nodded, "Alright. Let's go. Move out troops!" Little did the group now that they were heading towards the city of Bevelle.   
  
~*~   
  
The ongoing war between Zanarkand and Bevelle was taking its toll on the people of both cities. However, Zanarkand seemed to have the advantage with its many summoners and magic users. The High priests of Bevelle were in a council meeting. The oldest priest, Asaar, spoke first, "I'm afraid, my friends, that we shall have to forfeit this war. It would be unwise to continue." There was a few shouts of anger and disagreements. He waited for them to calm down before continuing, "It has been brought to my attention that our people is suffering and that we will lose the war anyway if we should decide to continue it."   
  
Zark rose angrily from his seat. He was known for being a hot head and having a huge ego. One might wonder how he had even become a priest. He spoke with confidence, and every one of the High priests in the room could hear the anger in his voice, "Why must we surrender? We can win this war! You are simply not making the right desicions. We can win this war if we used more money in creating machina! Right now, you are using all of the citizen's tax money on soldiers! I say, let us use that money for better purposes! Who agrees with me?" Most of the other High priests were young, the older ones having been the first target of the Zanarkand. Thus, they were still inexperienced and Zark's view of things were much more appealing than surrendering and losing. When Asaar saw this, he bowed his head, his eyes were flaming, not with anger, but a calm aura of power and wisdom, "We shall see Zark. Your plan may sound more appealing but it is an unwise choice. The council has made its decision. Only time will tell if it has made the right decision." With that, he left the meeting room, his stride calm, poised.   
  
Long after the meeting, Zark still remembered the old priest's word. But instead of listening to them like he should have, the words angered him and he ended up hating the old priest.   
  
~*~   
  
Woo-hoo! So the first chapter is finished! This take place waaaay before Tidus and the others are born so we won't be seeing them. Now tell me, what would you guys like to see better, Metabee with Brass or Warbandit with Brass? I think I know what the answer will be but you guys are the readers, so you guys get to decide! ^^ And we probably won't see any more of Ikki and the others. Except maybe in the end. 


	2. Chapter 2

Times of Change - Chapter 2

  
  
Author's note:   
1. er-hem, I DO NOT OWN FFX OR MEDABOTS.   
2. Don't forget to vote on what couple you want, Metabee/Brass or Warbandit/Brass   
3. Review please!   
  
Short summary: Metabee, Brass, Warbandit, Sumilidon and Neutranurse find themselves in a strange new land. They see a city in the distance and decide to go investigate. Meanwhile, in the city of Bevelle, Zark and Asaar, two High Priests, get into an argument over what to do next in their war against Zanarkand. Finally, Zark wins.   
  
Ok, now, on with the fic!   
  
~*~   
  
Metabee stopped. Behind him, so did the others.   
  
Neutranurse tilted her head to a side, "What's wrong Metabee? Is there something wrong?"   
  
Metabee shook his head and shrugged it off, "Nothing... I just thought I heard something." Warbandit walked up beside hima dn said, "No, I thought I heard something too."   
  
They stood on the small path, straining their audio sensors. After a few moments, Sumilidon spoke up, "Maybe you were just imagining it." Metabee shrugged, he didn't think so but it was no use to start a riot over it. He would just have to be more alert. Brass looked from Warbandit to Metabee then continue their trek towards the city in the distance. They were much closer now but it would still take them some time to get there.   
  
A boy, about sixteen, stepped out from the forest, onto the path were Metabee's and the gang's silhouette were quickly disappearing. He was a spy, on his way back from Zanarkand. His eyes narrowed at the receding forms of the medabots. "So... the Zanarkand forces are using machina after all..." His voice was barely a whisper. He slinked back into the shadow of the forest and took a shortcut back to Bevelle. He had to warn the High Priests of this new development.   
  
~*~   
  
"WHAT?!" Zark was out of his mind, the news of Zanarkand using machina was angering him. Bevelle was suppose to be the most advanced in making machina weaponry. The spy continued, as if Zark had not reacted at all, he was used to his boss' tantrums, "At the rate they were going, they should be here shortly before nightfall." Zark, calmed down a bit. Before nightfall, that didn't leave them a lot of time. He dismissed his spy and sat down.   
  
"It is not too late to surrender Zark."   
  
Zark didn't even bother to turn around. He knew who the voice belonged to. Asaar. Irritated, Zark whirled around and said, "Listen old man, we don't need to surrender! My new machina will be ready long before those fools will reach Bevelle." Asaar didn't even flinch, he merely nodded then turned away, "If you believe so. But don't think that it will be over when you defeat Zanarkand." The old man left Zark to his thoughts. The young priest slammed his fist into the table. "Stupid old man! He doesn't know what he's talking about!!" He panted with suppressed rage.   
  
"Lord Zark?"   
  
Zark turned around. It was Lierne, her faithful counsellor. He nodded and she continued, "Good news, sir. It seems that the new machina is ready to be tested." Zark smirked. Those fools in Zanarkand would have to do much better to be able to handle his new weapon.   
  
~*~   
  
They were almost to the city now. Metabee could see the people walking around, his eyes widened, "Dude... there's no medabots in there." Brass came up to him and squinted foward, "You're right. There's no medabots in sight." The five of them looked at each other. Sumilidon scratched his head, "How strange. I can't seem to remember why we are here." The others looked at him. So he explained, "All the time that we've been walking, I've been thinking. Where do we come from? Why are we here? And I couldn't seem to remember. It's like something's blocking me from remembering."   
  
Metabee tilted his head, "You know what? I feel the same way. I can't remember anything from before the moment I woke up. How strange." The others nodded, all agreeing with him. "Maybe our memory chips were damaged when we got here." Brass offered an explanation to the strange memory problem. Neutranurse shook his head, "All of us? And at exactly the same place?"   
  
Metabee raised his fist in the air, "Who cares? We're here. And that's all that matters. Let's go into that city already!" Brass nodded and they all headed for the city.   
  
~*~   
  
Ugh, this is sooo slow. I'm gonna speed things up a little in the next chapter! Hope you guys are liking it at this point! ^^ 


	3. Chapter 3

Times of Change - Chapter 3

  
  
Author's note:   
1. Yay! three chapters up already!   
2. Please review!   
3. Don't forget to vote on who the couple will be. Brass/Metabee or Brass/Warbandit   
4. I'll speed things up, promise!   
  
Summary: There's a war going on between Zanarkand and Bevelle. So far, Zark, one of the high priest in Bevelle believe that Zanarkand has sent Metabee, Brass, Warbandit, Sumilidon and Neutranurse to destroy their city. Meanwhile, the medabots continue on their road towards Bevelle. They also realised that they have lost all their memory.   
  
~*~   
  
They only had a few hundred more meters until they reached the outskirts of the city. Suddenly, "BRASS! WATCH OUT!"   
  
Brass turned around, there was a huge energy beam heading towards her. Metabee dove and knocked her out of the way. The beam passed right beside them, creating a huge crater. Metabee got up and helped Brass up, "Are you alright Brass?" Brass smiled at him with her eyes and nodded, "Yes, I'm fine."   
  
"Metabee!" Sumilidon shouted, warning Metabee and Brass of the danger.   
  
Metabee whirled towards the source of the beam, the city was guard by a row of mean looking soldiers, all holding big, ray guns. Behind them, was a man with spiked red hair. Metabee yelled at them, "HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?!" The man laughed, "Why, you should know, since you are from Zanarkand!"   
  
Neutranurse turned to Metabee, "I think there has been some kind of misunderstanding. Let's see if I can try to talk to him." Metabee nodded, "Be careful, Neutranurse." She nodded and stepped foward. The guards immediatly raised their ray guns. Neutranurse didn't flinch, she just raised her hands, "I won't harm you. I simply wish to talk. We are not from this Zanarkand place you speak of. We are simply lost."   
  
~*~   
  
Asaar watched the confrontation with great interest. These machina could talk and act like real humans. And the yellow one had protected the purple one from the beam. They truly were more than just heartless machina. He just hoped that Zark had seen that too.   
  
However, Zark had not seen it. He raised his arm, the guards lifted their guns. But before he could give the signal to shoot, he heard Lierne, "Lord Zark, perhaps you should hear what they have to say before you shoot them." Zark turned around, surprised at Lierne's objection. Usually, she agreed with everything he said.   
  
~*~   
  
Metabee's eyes grew round. He thought. For a minute, he thought he heard Oceana's voice. He looked to the source of the sound, only to realise that it had been a woman had spoken. Lierne, the red-head had called her. It had a nice ring to it. Lierne. Beside him, Brass' narrowed.   
  
~*~   
  
Zark called off the attack. "Very well. We shall see what you have to say. Lierne, show them to the palace meeting room. We shall talk there." He left the scene, his mind confused. Lierne never went against his orders. Could she be trying to betray him? He shook the thought away. Lierne was much too faithful to do that.   
  
~*~   
  
And another chapter finished! Whee! I'm starting to see the plot comming together now! ^^ Yeah, it's the first time I've felt so inspired and actually wrote down the ideas before the inspiration was gone. ^^ Please review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Times of Change - Chapter 4

  
  
Author's note:   
1. Um, this is kind of a prequel to FFX, so I guess it will kind of explain why Sin is there.   
2. Please review!   
3. Yay! I acutally have someone that's reading this! ^^ Thx!!   
4. And we have chapter 4 up! Whee!   
  
Summary: Metabee and co. have now reached Bevelle. Zark, the one of the high priest was about to turn our heroes into scrap metal when Lierne, the faithful counsellor of Zark intervened. Is this actually a blessing? Or a curse? Hehe, sorry, just felt like to add it.   
  
~*~   
  
Lierne lead Metabee and his friends towards the palace while explaining what was going on between Zanarkand and Bevelle. "Bevelle, this city, and Zanarkand were rivals ever since the beginning of time. We fought long and hard. Sometimes we won and sometimes we lost. But recently, Zanarkand seemed to have taken the upper hand. You see, Bevelle used to lead the war, with its powerful machina-"   
  
Neutranurse interrupted there with a question, "What's machina?" Lierne raised an eyebrow, surprised, but answered the question anyway, "Machina is machines, such as yourselves." Neutranurse nodded before the counsellor continued the story, "So, Bevelle used to lead the war with its machina but now, Zanarkand has learned to the ways to defeat the machina and are winning. The oldest high priest wants to surrender, but Zark, my lord, refuses and insists on fighting."   
  
~*~   
  
Lierne continued explaining thing to the medabots as they aproached the huge stone building. Only two people weren't really listening. Metabee and Brass. Metabee was too busy staring at Lierne. He couldn't help but notice the ressemblances between her and Oceana. They almost had the same voice. And the way she moved and acted also reminded him of her. Brass on the other hand, was busily stared at Metabee, then at Lierne. SHE couldn't couldn't help but noticed the look on Metabee's face. And it somehow made her slightly angry.   
  
~*~   
  
"This is the meeting room. I'll leave you here while I go get Lord Zark." Lierne left them in the small room. Warbandit made himself comfortable on one of the chairs, "At least now we know where we are, although it still doesn't solve why or where we came from." Sumilidon nodded, taking a seat beside Warbandit. Neutranurse also sat down and added, "Now what will we do? We don't have any where to go." Metabee suddenly spoke up, "I say we stay here and help Bevelle." Everyone looked at him, surprised. Except Brass, how somehow expected this. She narrowed her orbs and didn't say anything. Metabee continued, "Yeah, we could help Bevelle win this war! That way, everyone will be happy!" He didn't have time to continue though, because Zark appeared in the doorway just then.   
  
~*~   
  
A smirk. Those fools didn't even know what they were up against. Soon they will find out. Soon. But for now, he was still weak. He needed more power. The power he needed when two clans collide. When light and dark collide. And he was going to get it. Soon. Very soon. His smile grew larger... and more wicked.   
  
A feminine voice behind the man drew him from his daydream. "My Lord. Everything is going as planned." The evil chuckled softly, "Very well. Go. And don't fail me." The slim figure behind bowed and slipped away, her silhouette melting with the shadows of the dark room.   
  
~*~   
  
"I don't believe this... How could Metabee have enrolled us in this war?" It was later that day, after the meeting with Zark. Sumilidon was outside with Neutranurse and Warbandit. All three of them disliked the idea of going into war with Zanarkand. Neutranurse nodded, "I know how you feel, Sumilidon. It just doesn't feel right." Warbandit stayed silent. Sumilidon prodded him, telling him to speak. Warbandit did and his words surprised all of them, "I would like to see these Zanarkand."   
  
If medabots had eyebrows, Sumilidon would've raised his, "Why? I would just like to... to..." He fell silent. To tell the truth. He didn't know what he wanted to do. He felt so confused. He didn't want to have anything to do with all of this. It was just too confusing. And to make it worst, there was no where else to go. Neutranurse patted him understandingly, "Let's go back to our rooms." Sumilidon nodded and they both headed for the rooms that Zark had let them use.   
  
~*~   
  
Warbandit stayed out for a little longer. He didn't want to be a part in this war either. But it seems as though he had to. There was nothing else to do. He sighed and turned to go after Sumilidon and Neutranurse. A flash of orange caught his eye. A pair of shades on the ground. He felt strangely attracted to them. He went over and picked them up. He felt compelled to keep them. He didn't know why. He just felt like he needed to. He dusted them off and headed for rooms. He could figure it out later.   
  
~*~   
  
Oh crap. I just realized I made the most stupid plot mistake. I mean, how could Metabee have remembered Oceana if he didn't even remember Ikki?! ARG!! Oh dude. I feel so horrible! -_____- Ah well, I'll make up an explanation in the next chapter. Hehe. Don't I just love to be an authoress? Don't forget to review! ^-^ 


	5. Chapter 5

Times of Change - Chapter 5

  
  
Author's note:   
1. I'll be starting school soon and I hope I can finish this fic before it does.   
2. Arg! What will I do? I need Rokusho in this fic!   
3. Please review!   
4. em... I do not own Medabots   
  
~*~   
  
Night had fallen. Medabee was still awake. The city of Bevelle was awake with lights. For some reason, this scenery was familiar to him. something stirred beside him. It was Brass. Metabee turned and asked her, "You still awake?" Brass nodded and walked over to Metabee, "All those lights... It seems so familiar to me." Metabee nodded, "Yeah, me too."   
  
Lierne's face suddenly appeared in Metabee's mind. Then another face. Another metabot. A mermaid-type medabot. A lost medal. And finally, a medafighter and medabot reunited. A medafighter... Metabee closed his eyes. Brass turned to him, concerned, "Metabee...?" Metabee kept his eyes closed, something was trying to force its way through. He was close to it. He was close to getting back his memory. Another face replaced the mermaid's. This time, it was a human. "Ikki...?" Brass tilted her head. The name told her something. But she wasn't sure what, "Metabee?! Are you alright...?"   
  
~*~   
  
Rokusho looked up at the star lit sky. It was almost time. He didn't wish to fight. But somehow, he knew, that he had to. And that was to help Zanarkand in its war against Bevelle. He closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of crickets in the grass. "If only this moment could last forever..." He didn't want to think about the next day. He didn't want to fight. He only wished to know where he was and why he was here.   
  
~*~   
  
"Brass... I remember...!" Metabee spoke in a whisper as if afraid his memory bank would suddenly go blank if he spoke any louder. Brass was still confused, "Remember what?" Metabee opened his optics to look at her, "I remember... everything! We were in a robattle, at the World Cup finals. Me and Warbandit. And then, suddenly, we woke up here." Brass still didn't understand, but the words made sense to her. A flash, cameras, and a young girl asking questions... "MISS ERIKA!" Brass suddenly shouted, waking up the medabots who were sleeping.   
  
Warbandit and Sumilidon sprang to life, "Huh?! Wha-?! Where?!" Brass covered her lower face (where the mouth would be), "Oh, I'm so sorry. I've woken all of you up." Neutranurse shook her head, "It's alright... but what were you yelling for?" And so, Metabee and Brass proceeded to explain to thier friends about the time before they woke up in this strange new world.   
  
~*~   
  
Zark covered his head in his arms. Nothing was going his way! The new machina were not ready, and the old ones would not stand a chance against Zanarkand's forces. "Zark, surrender. You have no choice." Zark jerked his head up. "Listen, old man. I don't need your tips. I will defeat them, no matter what!!" Asaar spoke, his voice not wavering, "Since when has this become YOUR fight? It is all Bevelle that will suffer for your stupidity!" Zark furrowed his brow in anger, "Lierne!" His counsellor rushed into the room and glanced around. She nodded to Asaar, and turned to Zark, "Yes?"   
  
"Tomorrow, we will send those talking machina to destroy Zanarkand. They'll be backed up by out soldiers using the old ray guns."   
  
Lierne nodded and left the room. Asaar shook his head and left as well. It was no use trying to talk sense into Zark now. His lust for winning was in control now.   
  
~*~   
  
Rokusho got up. It was time to head back to the Zanarkand headquarters. he turned to leave, then spotted something. It looked like an old man. He looked vaguely familiar. As the figure drew closer, he saw it WAS an old man. He looked old, but the way he walked and the spark in his eye told Rokusho that he was wise and powerful. The old man walked up to Rokusho, "I have a favor to ask of you..."   
  
~*~   
  
And that was another chapter finished. I don't really like this chapter to tell the truth. And as for the Crusaders. Well, I don't know. I guess I'll just have to see. ((Hehe, to tell the truth, *I'm* not even sure what's going to happen in the end.)) We'll just have to see. I'll try to put them in though. ;) Keep those reviews comming! 


	6. Chapter 6

Times of Change - Chapter 6

  
  
Rokusho stared at the old man,. "Who are you? And what is this favor you ask of me?" The old man closed his eyes and opened them, then, he started to explain, "Tomorrow, you must try to stop your friends. Try to get them to stay together." The white medabot had no clue what the old man was talking about, "My friends? Who are you talking about?" The old man stared at Rokusho then remembered that the medabot did not have any memories of Metabee and the others.. He gave a long sigh. This was going to be longer than expected.   
  
~*~   
  
Metabee got up, "Hey guys! Today's the day!" Just then, Lierne walked into the room. Metabee's voice dropped a bit, "Lierne. How are you?" Lierne casted him a smile, making him blush faintly (can medabots blush??), and said, "I'm fine." She waited for all of the medabot's attention before continuing, "You have an assignement. You'll lead the attack on Zanarkand today. You'll leave in aproximately three and a half hours. Until then, you can do whatever you want." Metabee nodded, barely listening.   
  
Lierne walked out of the room, smiling faintly. She had him wrapped around his finger. This was going to be so easy. She didn't understand why her master would be afraid something might go wrong. "LIERNE!!" Her name rang down the hallway. Lierne stopped smiling. That idiot Zark was calling her again. She scolded but she soon composed herself as she hurried down the hall toward Zark's office.   
  
Brass watched Lierne leave, her gaze lingered on the door a few minutes before watching Metabee. He still seemed dazed. Brass sighed angrily. Why did Metabee have to notice that human so much? Brass could thinking of a thousand thing that made her better than Lierne. Brass sighed. After all, they did have a battle to prepare for.   
  
~*~   
  
Sumilidon looked around, "Hey, where is Warbandit?" The other medabots looked as well. But there was no sign of the Lion-type medabot. Metabee shrugged, too preoccupied with his thoughts to care. Brass stalked over to him angrily, "Metabee!! I don't know you anymore! What is with you these days?! Don't you even care what will happen to Warbandit?! Is Lierne that important to you that you will ditch all your friends?!!" Metabee stared at Brass for a few seconds, for the first time, he noticed how strong she looked when she was angry. Maybe it was because she was usually calm. Metabee looked down and muttered, "Sorry Brass. I guess I was kind of preoccupied." He looked up, back to his normal self, "Alright! Then let's go find Warbandit!"   
  
~*~   
  
Rokusho stared at the disappearing silhouette of Asaar. He had learned much from the old man. He now remembered Metabee and his friends. But most of his memories were still blurry. "Never mind my memories. I must hurry to Bevelle." He took off and ran towards the city of Bevelle.   
  
~*~   
  
warbandit was roaming the streets of Bevelle. He wasn't really heading somewhere. He just had a feeling that he should be here. Suddenly, he spotted a familiar silhouette in the crowd. Could it be...? Warbandit slipped a little closer and squinted, trying to see better. Squinting didn't really help a Medabots see better, but he had picked up the habit from watching humans. Warbandit followed the familiar silhouette until he was close enough to see who it really was. He gasped. It was. The person looked exactly like Victor. But how was it possible? He didn't have time to ponder on this futher because the man started walking away. Warbandit followed. He wasn't sure why, but he felt as if he had to know how this man was.   
  
~*~   
  
Rokusho made it to the City of Bevelle. It was now close to noon. "Now I have to find where Metabee and the others are." He looked into the crowded streets of Bevelle and sighed, "This is going to be looking for needles in a haystack." He glanced around and noticed a tall building. Probably an inn of some kind. "I'll watch from the rooftop."   
  
~*~   
  
Metabee felt frustrated. They had searched for so long. Metabee sighed, "I don't get it. Why would Warbandit run off by himself?" Neutranurse nodded, "Yes, it's not like him at all." Sumilidon suddenly pointed upward and told the others, "Hey look over there. Isn't that Rokusho?" The others all whirled around to where the tiger medabot was pointed. Sure enough, standing atop of the Inn was Rokusho. And he seemed to have spotted the group too because he quickly jumped off the building and went over to them.   
  
Metabee greeted the white medabot, "Hey Rokusho." Rokusho merely nodded, "Metabee. Are all of you here?" He glanced at the four of them. Rokusho froze. Warbandit was missing. Apparently, he had been too late, but he had to make sure, "Where is Warbandit?" Metabee titled his head at him, "What?! How do you know Warbandit was with us? And Rokusho, what are you doing here?" Rokusho ignored the question and asked again, "Where is Warbandit?" Neutranurse answered for Metabee, "We can't find him. He's been missing since this morning..."   
  
~*~   
  
The man finally stopped in front of an old abandonned building. Warbandit looked around to check out his surroundings. He looked back at where the man had stood, he was gone. Warbandit puzzled over this. He couldn't have gone that far. Unless he went into the building. Warbandit approached the building cautiously and stepped in. There he saw a few children huddled together. They looked hungry as if they hadn't eaten anything for a few days. There was also a girl, older. She stared at Warbandit cautiously and asked, "Who are you? What are you?" The medabot took another step foward and said, "I am Warbandit. I won't hurt you."   
  
The girl sat down and looked at Warbandit. The medabot had asked her to explain why they were in this abandonneed building. So she started explaining. No one had ever asked her. No one even cared about them. She opened her mouth and the words flowed out, "Before this stupid war started, we were all happy children. When the war had first started, it was so bad. But more and more, there were people being killed. And all this because Bevelle just doesn't want to give up this stupid war. No one even knows what we're fighting for anymore. The only reason that this City is still standing is because people are forced into battle. So many people die everyday. And the war still isn't over yet. Ever since Zark had taken power, the war has doubled its intensity. The Zanarkand, even, Asaar, the old priest, had wanted to stop this and come to a peaceful end. But how can they talk peace if Zark keeps attacking Zanarkand?" The girl sighed, tear were now streaming down her face.   
  
Warbandit left the building. He now saw no longer saw the beauty of the city anymore. Everywhere he went he saw the pained tired expression of on people's faces. He saw the death and destruction in the streets. The broken expressions on those who had lost a dear one. And he felt anger at Bevelle. Anger at the stubborness of Zark and mostly, anger at Metabee for wanting to fight against Zanarkand...   
  
~*~   
  
Oooh, yay! another chapter up! Whee! It's all starting to making sense now! ^^ Sorry for the slight delay (a lil problem with my writer's block). But, this chapter was a bit longer than the rest. Right? Bleh, I don't feel like to compare. Next chapter will be up soon! And, as usual, please review~ 


End file.
